


animal

by minseokistic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dystopian, Gen, Hybrids, Stockholm Syndrome, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokistic/pseuds/minseokistic
Summary: the only place he’ll belong is in a cage. he’s just glad that it’s jongdae’s.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> the tags sound more severe than the whole story actually is. so eue. aND THIS IS NOT SOME INTENSE PET PLAY.

—;

a room with four walls made of sin, regret, shadows, and shame, a ceiling made of hatred, and a floor made of suffering. a caged animal with his hands gripping at the grits as an animalistic growl curled in his throat. hair matted with blood and clothes torn from weeks of torture. he had the wildest eyes; deadly, soulless, but so alive.

he knew his master sat in a chair in front of him and the creature in the cage wasn’t sure what his master would do today; wasn’t sure whether it was going to be pain or love. with the slightest press of his heel against the pressure plate under his foot, the cage door hissed as it slid aside. dim light brought the creature forward to greet the man.

“ today, i’ll give you a name. ” the man said emotionlessly, allowing the creature to place his head on his master’s lap. the master’s hand brushed over large, soft ears and rest on the back of the creature’s neck, holding firm.

“ today, your name will be kim minseok. ”

in a room with four walls made of sin, regret, shadows, and shame, a ceiling made of hatred, and a floor made of suffering. a caged animal with his hands gripping at the grits as an animalistic growl curled in his throat. hair matted with blood and clothes torn from weeks of torture. he had the wildest eyes; deadly, soulless, but so alive.

he knew his master sat in a chair in front of him and the creature in the cage wasn’t sure what his master would do today; wasn’t sure whether it was going to be pain or love. with the slightest press of his heel against the pressure plate under his foot, the cage door hissed as it slid aside. dim light brought the creature forward to greet the man.

“ today, i’ll give you a name. ” the man said emotionlessly, his fingers tingling with electricity that sparked in the the dry air. he moved towards the creature who backed away. the animal baring his canines and growling as those silver ears flattened against the head of burgundy coloured hair.

finally cornered, the creature’s master knelt down, and traced a symbol onto his shoulder. he let out a blood curdling cry as the electricity burned his skin, leaving torn tissue to bleed and scar.

“ and today, your name will be xiumin. ”


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only place he’ll belong is in a cage. he’ just glad that it’s jongdae’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter twoooooo.

—;

he opened his eyes to find himself on an unfamiliar bed. the bed dipped with the weight of a man. “ minseok? ” the man called, his voice a purr, soothing like the silk beneath his fingers. “ minseok? ” he called again, the man lying down tried to talk, but no matter how he tried, the only sound that left his lips were the whines of a puppy.

“ i’m your master and you’ll address me as such when you find your voice once again. ” his master smiled, it wasn’t a happy sight. it was blood and bones and sadness and pain all tailor made to fit a rare being – a freak – like minseok. “ i will help you change into proper clothes and you will follow me after we are done. clear? ” his master’s assertive tone left minseok with no way to object and he simply nodded, obeying all of his master’s instructions.

days later, minseok’s burgundy hair had been dyed the same shade of silver as his ears and he could speak again. “ master what have you planned for today? ” minseok asked emotionlessly, eyes downcast in submission. the master’s only response was to laugh, he motioned for the hybrid to approach him and he slid his hand around minseok’s neck as he pulled the shocked creature closer.

“ xiumin, ” he began to speak. blood, pain, torture. it saturated his mind with nothing but suffering and fear. his instincts rubbing at whatever sanity he had left and destroying the image of a man created by his master. xiumin recoiled, stumbling backwards and snarling at his master.

once again he found himself in a room with four walls made of sin, regret, shadows, and shame, a ceiling made of hatred, and a floor made of suffering. he was a wild animal with his nails digging into the flesh of his palms as an animalistic growl curled in his throat. he had the wildest eyes; deadly, soulless, but so alive.

he saw his master sit in a throne before him and the creature wasn’t sure what his master would do today; wasn’t sure whether it was going to be pain or love. “ today, i’ll give you a name. ” the man said emotionlessly, beckoning the creature to place his head on his master’s lap. the master’s hand brushed over large, soft ears and rest on the back of the creature’s neck, holding firm as he whispered:

“ today, your name will be kim minseok. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongdae is an asshole here omg. c: poor seok tho. :< and and please help me improve if you see like a typo somewhere bECAUSE THAT’S EMBARRASSING. like when you reread your own shit and you see a typo ten days after you’ve posted and you go like fuck. dnjwjsjssnndjad.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this c: ❤️ i persOnally like this one. :>


End file.
